1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a touch apparatus and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch apparatus and an optical touch display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optoelectronic technology, a user's requirements may no longer be satisfied by using a mouse to control objects in a computer or on a screen. Hence, interfaces more user-friendly than the mouse have been gradually developed. In the user-friendly interfaces, the touch method by using fingers is closest to human experiences in daily life. In particular, elders and children who may not use the mouse agilely may touch with fingers easily. This has been partially proved by the adoption of the touch screen by some automatic teller machines.
In addition, for a conventional laptop computer, if no mouse is externally connected, a touch pad or a track point next to the keys is usually used to control the cursor. However, for ordinary users, the cursor might not be controlled as agilely by the touch pad or the track point next to the keys than by a mouse. A touch panel disposed on the monitor is able to solve such a problem. This is because the control method of the touch panel is an intuitive control method in which the user directly touches the monitor to control the objects. Therefore, when the touch panel is applied to the laptop computer, even if the operating conditions make it inconvenient for the user to externally connect the mouse, the user is still capable of agilely operating the computer by the touch panel.
Currently, touch panels are roughly classified into resistive-type, capacitive-type, optical-type, acoustic-wave-type, and electromagnetic-type. Generally, an optical-type touch panel includes a display, a light source, a light guide unit, a detector, and a processor. The light source is disposed next to a display area to generate a beam. The beam passes through the light guide unit and then is detected by the detector. When an object touches the panel, the processor determines a position of a touch point according to a change in light intensity detected by the detectors. In addition, the uniformity of the luminance of the beam passed through the light guide board affects the accuracy in determining the touch point. The accuracy may be higher when the luminance is more uniform. However, according to prior art, the luminance of the beam which has passed through the light guide board is non-uniform, so that the accuracy in determining the position of the touch point is also lower.